leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Evolution Specials
Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special (Japanese: ポケットモンスターXY特別編 最強メガシンカ Pocket Monsters XY Special Episode: The Strongest Mega Evolution) is a series of four side story episodes that are set during 's through Kalos. The specials focus on an original protagonist and former assistant of Professor Sycamore, Alain, and his partner, a Mega X, and his quest to research and defeat every known Mega-Evolved Pokémon. He is joined by Mairin, a beginning who started with her , nicknamed Chespie. Other characters include , the Hoenn League , and Lysandre, a mysterious benefactor who has his own reasons for pursuing Mega Evolution. In Japan, the first special aired on April 3, 2014, a week after the Japanese debut of A PokéVision of Things to Come!. It focused on Alain's journey to different parts of Kalos to fight and defeat Trainers with Mega Pokémon, including Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four. Subsequent episodes aired in Japan on a biyearly basis, with the second and third episodes focusing around Mega , the Primal forms of and , and the origins of Mega Evolution in Hoenn. The fourth and final special aired on October 29, 2015, tying directly into the XY&Z arc of the . In the United States, the first special aired on May 31, 2014, a week after the English debut of A Conspiracy to Conquer!. The remaining three specials aired before the first episode of, halfway through, and the week after the last episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Episodes Gallery Posters SS029 poster.png|Act I Poster SS031 poster.png|Act II Poster SS032 poster.png|Act III Poster Mega Evolution Special IV Poster.png|Act IV poster Characters ;Main characters Alain XY.png|Alain Mairin.png|Mairin Lysandre XY anime.png|Lysandre Steven XY anime.png|Steven Stone ;Supporting characters Professor Sycamore XY.png|Professor Sycamore Astrid.png|Astrid Remo XY.png|Remo Siebold anime artwork.png|Siebold Malva XY anime.png|Malva Cast ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- Hiroyuki Yoshino|ズミ|吉野裕行}} |} Major events Act I * Alain meets Mairin, a beginner . * Alain obtains an unknown Mega Stone. * Mairin catches a , which she nicknames "Bébé". * Alain has a against Siebold of the Elite Four, but loses. * Mairin decides to travel with Alain. Act II * Alain and Mairin arrive in the Hoenn region. * Alain and battle and his Mega , but the battle is interrupted by Lysandre. * Steven is revealed to be the Hoenn League . * It is revealed that Alain currently works with Lysandre and Lysandre Labs, and that he received his Mega Ring and from him. * attacks Alain and company during their research, becoming Mega Rayquaza in the process. * Alain and Steven attempt to battle Mega Rayquaza, but are quickly overwhelmed. * Lysandre orders Alain to go to Rustboro City. Act III * Alain, Mairin, and arrive in Rustboro City. * Alain and Steven battle Primal and Primal . * reappears, stopping the rampage between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. * Lysandre obtains the legendary giant rock. * Professor Sycamore learns that Alain can use Mega Evolution. * Alain separates from Mairin and returns to Lysandre Labs to train. * Mairin returns to Kalos with Steven in search of Alain. Act IV * Alain and Mairin reunite. * Alain has a battle with Malva of the Elite Four and wins. * Chespie meets a Zygarde Core and helps it escape from Lysandre Labs, but falls ill in the process. * Lysandre is revealed to have a Key Stone. * Alain sets off on a quest to restore Chespie's health. In other languages |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |es_eu= |th= |vi= }} See also * Mega Evolution Pokédex Shorts External links * Official site (Japanese) Category:Anime * es:Especial Pokémon Megaevolución fr:Pokémon : Méga-Évolution it:Miniserie Pokémon Megaevoluzione ja:ポケットモンスター XY 特別編 最強メガシンカ